Batwing
B A T W I N G Credit to [http://animal-jam-clans-1.wikia.com/wiki/User:XxStitchxX XxStitchxX] for page format Page remodeled by [http://animal-jam-clans-1.wikia.com/wiki/User:Captivating Captivating] =Identity= Name Origin Prefix: Bat has large ears and a squeaky voice, like a bat Suffix: wing nerves in his ear are shaped like the bones in a bat's wing Nicknames: Bat, Batto, Batty, Batman Former Names: N/A Gender Identities: Male PGSP: He/him/his Sexual Orientation: Heterosexual Age: Approx. 152 moons (12.667 years) Thoughts On Clan: =Appearance= Breed: Maine Coon Build: Batwing is a rather small feline for his age. Fur: Batwing has soft black fur with a gray chest and pale hued eyes. On his ears you'll find large fur tufts. Scars: N/A Scent: Scent of milk and honey =Personality= Warmhearted: He's very caring to his Clan, wanting to make sure they're all safe. Protective: Like I said, he wants to make sure they're all safe. Curious: He's the cat that curiosity killed. Adventurous: He loves exploring his Clan's territory and everything in it.. unless that comes to searching through an elder's fur for ticks. Eager to learn: He tends to pore over the things he's been taught to serve the best he can in his Clan. Snappish: It's rare, but he'll lash out at moments. Sarcastic: Most of the time you'll know he's directing it towards you. =Skills and Statistics= Physical Health: Batwing is the perfect weight for a cat his age. Even though he is smaller than most cats, it's nothing to worry about. Mental Health: Batwing has no mental illnesses. Strengths: With such large ears, Batwing can hear a lot more things that most of his clanmates. Weaknesses: Even though his large ears are an advantage, sometimes he can be swept away by the wind easily. Goals: *To become the best medicine cat he can be in his clan =Relationships= Relationship Status: Not taken Mate: Mr. Lonely rn Ex Mate(s): '''Pigeonflight '''Candy Eye (Personality): Batwing looks for a lovable, kind-hearted female. Though he likes her to be a bit soft, an energetic and goofy partner is something he aims to find. A mate that will kindly point out his mistakes is someone he would like. Candy Eye (Physically): Looks don't matter. Turn Offs (Personality): '''Batwing doesn't like anybody who is hot-headed or will interrupt him. Cats who gloat and lash out in spite aren't things he favors either. He loves talking to others, especially those he loves, so he wouldn't one to be partners with someone shy and quiet. '''Cats Currently Attracted to Batwing: N/A Currently Attracted To: N/A Offspring: '''Tuftskip, Finchstep, Tanglepaw,and Wrenpaw =Family Tree= wip no touching!!! =Extras= '''Likes: *Having small chats with friends *Rainy days *Moonlit nights *Sunrises *Sunsets *Lightning Dislikes: *Waking up early *Pitch darkness *Being alone *Battles *When the lightning he was just watching strikes a tree =Trivia= *Batwing is a pedo rip *He was originally supposed to be gay but then pig the salt container came along and he couldn't resist *He is very antisocial and should spend more time with his children and he knows that but refuses to hang out with the angry mini pigeon spawns =Gallery= Batpaws.png|Art made by Prince Peregrine AJ Batterpawtterofelmclepp (1).png|Signature made by Depths of Peril Batmancat.png|Art made by Coolkv14 Batwingwwwwwww.jpg|Art made by JaySilhouette Batman_on_softo_coverr.png|Bat irl Category:OC Pages